Inevitable
by edemirekly
Summary: Morgan dejó la copa sobre la barra y dio un paso hacia ella. "No le quieres." Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad. "¡Claro que le quiero!" Morgan hizo un gesto silencioso de admisión. "No le amas" Sus ojos profundos y la seguridad en su voz comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa de lo que habría admitido nunca. Dio un paso atrás incapaz de soportar su cercanía.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Os dejo una pequeña idea. Aún no sé si serán un par de capítulos, o la extenderé algo más. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste ;).

**Capitulo 1**

Aquellas dos semanas habían sido realmente complicadas. Emily había viajado desde Londres hasta Virginia, para colaborar con la UAC, en la detención de un delincuente internacional. Apenas había tenido tiempo para estar con Morgan a solas, y en honor a la verdad, lo había estado evitando intencionadamente. Afortunadamente el caso los había mantenido a todos ocupados, y aunque Derek había tratado de hablar con ella en varias ocasiones, finalmente había aceptado esperar a que todo terminara.

Y ahora todo había terminado. Se encontraban en las oficinas de la UAC, a punto de dirigirse a casa de Morgan. Aquel día habían decidido celebrar la visita de Emily con una pequeña reunión y éste había ofrecido su casa. Emily sabía muy bien el motivo, esperaba poder quedarse a solas con ella una vez que todos se hubieran marchado.

\- ¿Cómo te ha dado tiempo de prepararlo todo?- Le preguntó sorprendido Reid- Prácticamente acababan de volver de Nueva York.

\- Amigo… Es a mí a quien tendrás que agradecérselo- Rió García, a su lado- Este hombre no sería nada sin mí…

\- No lo pongo en duda...- Se burló Rossi, y se giró haciéndole un guiño a Emily. Ésta le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Después de lo sucedido entre ellos, se alegraba de que Morgan tuviera el apoyo de García, aunque estaba segura de que él no le había revelado nada de lo ocurrido en Chicago.

\- Entonces… ¿A qué esperamos?- Les instó animadamente Hotch. Incluso él se sentía emocionado con el regreso de Emily. La echaban mucho de menos en el equipo, y no habían podido llenar su vacío. Interiormente deseó que volviera con la que sin duda era su familia.

\- Hola…

Se giraron al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, y todos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose en silencio si alguno de ellos conocía aquel hombre. Era alto, de buen porte, y de rostro amable.

\- William...- Se sorprendió Emily.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Sabía que habías terminado con el caso y que te quedarías unos días… Pensé darte una sorpresa y conocer a tus amigos… Siempre hablas de ellos…

Cuando éste se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, aquello se volvió terriblemente incómodo, especialmente para Emily. No les había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien. Quería decírselo a Morgan primero, y no había tenido oportunidad.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Rossi extendiéndole la mano- Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que no nos habías contado nada Emily?.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, y quiso morir cuando se encontró los ojos dolidos de Derek fijos en ella.

\- ¿No les has hablado de mí?- Le preguntó con curiosidad William. Había asumido que lo había hecho. Después de todo, llevaban casi tres meses saliendo.

\- Ya sabes que soy muy reservada… - Se excusó Emily, al tiempo que trataba de evitar la mirada de águila de Rossi y de J.J.. "Mierda", pensó.- En cualquier caso… Este es William…

Fue presentándolos uno a uno, hasta que llegó el turno de Morgan, quien con gesto serio, le tendió la mano.

\- Te recuerdo… En casa de Emily, en Londres… Durante las Olimpiadas… Su vecino, ¿no?- Añadió mirando de reojo a Emily. No necesitaba ser perfiladora para darse cuenta de que desaprobaba su relación. "Mierda", volvió a repetirse a sí misma.

\- Bueno… Ahora somos más que eso…Dentro de poco haremos tres meses juntos.- Le informó, y para horror de Emily la rodeó con su brazo estrechándola contra él.

\- ¡Tres meses!- Exclamó sorprendida García- Debes ser un hombre increíble para que hayas conseguido atrapar a nuestra Emily tanto tiempo…

\- Bueno… Eso lo debe decir ella… Aunque creo que el afortunado soy yo...- Añadió posando un beso en su frente, y con ello se ganó el reconocimiento de todos. Sólo Morgan parecía enfurruñado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno.

\- Ibamos a cenar en casa de Morgan… Vendrás con nosotros ¿no?- Le invitó Hotch.

\- Así podrás contarnos secretos sucios de Emily...- Continuó Reid de forma traviesa, provocando que todos rieran.

Emily se quedó muda. ¿Realmente? ¿William, Morgan y ella en la misma habitación?. No podía imaginar nada más incómodo.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estaré encantado!.- Exclamó William con entusiasmo, y luego se dirigió hacia Emiy- ¿Te parece que antes pasemos por tu apartamento para dejar mis cosas?. Me gustaría cambiarme. O puedes dejarme la llave y me reuniré con vosotros después...

\- No.. Te acompañaré… Allí tengo una copia de las llaves para que puedas entrar y salir estos días...- Le propuso ella.

Y así fue como casi una hora después, todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la última casa que Morgan estaba reformando, rodeados de comida y bebida en ingentes cantidades. García no había escatimado en nada.

De algún modo consiguió esquivar la actitud hosca de Derek, y las preguntas curiosas de sus amigos, hasta que por fin consiguió escabullirse del salón y dirigirse a la cocina, con la excusa de ir a buscar otra botella de vino. Y era eso precisamente lo que hacía cuando se vio sorprendida por Morgan justo cuando acababa de servirse una copa para recuperar las fuerzas.

Casi saltó cuando notó la mano de Derek en su cadera. Se volvió hacia él, como lo había hecho aquella noche cuando la había besado por primera vez, y de nuevo se enfrentó a sus ojos, ahora visiblemente dolidos.

\- ¡Dios, Derek!- Exclamó con nerviosismo, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho- ¡Casi muero del susto!.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó él apartándose un poco- Estabas tardando, y supuse que no habías encontrado el vino.

Ella suspiró, debatiéndose entre reclamarle por su comportamiento infantil durante la velada, o dejarlo pasar.

\- Siempre sé dónde está el vino, Morgan. Soy como un sabueso para un buen bourbon. - Bromeó, optando por la segunda opción-Sólo probaba la mercancía.

Tomó la copa que había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina, y se la ofreció a Derek. Éste, la aceptó de buen grado. "No era la única que la necesitaba", pensó Emily. Y luego se sirvió otra para ella.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho...- Le reprochó con suavidad. A Emily le sorprendió que no pareciera especialmente enfadado.

\- Lo siento… Esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado…

Morgan contuvo una sonrisa amarga.

\- Supongo que no lo encontraste en tres meses…

Emily bajó la cabeza, aceptando su responsabilidad. Morgan tenía razón. Debía haber sido sincera con él.

\- ¿Te hace feliz?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Había esperado algún tipo de demostración de celos, de hecho, no es que hubiera sido demasiado amable con William durante la velada, pero ahora sólo leía en sus ojos genuina preocupación.

\- William es un buen hombre… Es detallista, responsable y tranquilo.

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que él abría los ojos con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué?- Le cuestionó.

\- Parece que hablas de un contable...- Le señaló él tomando un sorbo de su copa.- Debe ser un tipo muy divertido...

Ella jadeó atónita.

\- Es profesor… Da clases en una de los mejores colegios de Londres...- Le recalcó con orgullo.- Le encantan los niños… Y es muy cariñoso y dulce… Además colabora como voluntario los fines de semana en un comedor social.

\- ¡Oh vaya!- Exclamó Morgan con fingido entusiasmo- Parece que has encontrado a Don Perfecto. ¿Ya te ha pedido que te cases con él?.

El tono deliberadamente irónico era evidente en su voz.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hiciera?.- Le reprochó ella a la defensiva.

Morgan dejó la copa sobre la barra y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- No le quieres.

Emily abrió la boca con incredulidad.

\- ¡Claro que le quiero!

Morgan hizo un gesto silencioso de admisión.

\- No le amas.

Sus ojos profundos y la seguridad en su voz comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa de lo que habría admitido nunca. Dio un paso atrás incapaz de soportar su cercanía.

\- William es un buen hombre. No tienes derecho a tomarla con él por una decisión que ha sido mía. No le he contado nada sobre nosotros.

Él asintió en señal de reconocimiento. No, no tenía ningún derecho, y sin embargo no había nada en él que le gustara.

\- Lo siento por eso...- Se disculpó, y luego se detuvo un instante a contemplar su rostro antes de continuar- Pero eso no significa que crea que es el hombre adecuado para ti. Nunca serás feliz con él.

Emily dejó la copa sobre la barra, y entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de negación.

\- ¡Vaya!… Creo que acabas de arruinar tu disculpa...- Le reprochó con ironía.

Derek alzó la mano hacia ella, acariciando su rostro.

\- Emily...- Susurró.

Ella lo apartó sin brusquedad, pero con firmeza.

\- Estoy con él… No es justo que le hagamos esto. No se lo merece… Por favor- Le rogó en voz baja.

Aquellas palabras, produjeron el efecto contrario al que Emily había pretendido. Derek supo leer entre líneas. No lo estaba rechazando porque ella no quisiera lo mismo que él, sino porque no quería hacerle daño a William. Aquello le dio valor para tomarla de las manos.

Emily ahogó un gemido al tiempo que bajaba la vista al suelo. Se sentía incapaz de dar un paso en cualquier dirección, mientras su corazón y su mente parecían librar su propia batalla. Notó que Derek volvía a cerrar la distancia entre ellos, y luego su aliento sobre su rostro.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti… Sé que sientes lo mismo…No puedo soportar la idea de que recorra tu piel del modo en que yo lo he hecho... Que te acaricie como yo lo he hecho… Que te haga el amor...

Y aquello se volvió insoportable para ella.

\- Derek… Por favor...- Volvió a suplicarle.- No me hagas esto…

A pesar de que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento, era besarla, no se atrevió a hacerlo. No podía ignorar el hecho de que se sintiera tan culpable por William. No quería causarle esa angustia. Así que, simplemente posó sus labios sobre su frente y se quedaron así, congelados el uno junto al otro, sintiéndose como dos miserables víctimas de sus propios errores.

Tal vez sólo transcurrieron unos segundos, tal vez, minutos. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido, hasta que la aguja comenzó a girar de nuevo cuando escucharon la voz de William a sus espaldas.

\- Bueno… Supongo que esto explica por qué no le habías hablado a tus amigos de mí...

Emily y Derek se quedaron congelados al encontrarse su expresión dolida.

\- Dios mío… - Susurró Emily, casi sin voz- William…

Adelantó un paso hacia él, pero éste se apartó de ella como si solo tacto le asqueara.

\- No te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que parece….- Le advirtió con ira contenida.

Emily no tenía réplica para aquello. Era evidente que él se había hecho una idea más siniestra de lo que sucedía, pero de ningún modo podía negarle que lo que había visto no fuera suficiente como para justificar su reacción.

\- Es culpa mía...- Intervino Morgan, en un intento de proteger a Emily- Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Pero en realidad aquello lo hizo aún peor a ojos de William.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver?- Repitió con sarcasmo- ¿No era mi novia la que estaba protagonizando esa tierna escena de amor que acabo de presenciar?- Le reclamó dirigiéndose directamente a él.

\- Derek… Déjalo… - Continuó Emily interponiéndose entre ambos. Casi sin darse cuenta, se habían acercado el uno al otro hasta ponerse frente a frente. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era que William y Derek se pelearan por ella como si fueran adolescentes- Esto es un asunto que tengo que resolver con él.

\- ¡Oh, no!..- Exclamó William cada vez más enojado- Tranquila… Nosotros ya no tenemos ningún asunto que resolver… Ya me ha quedado muy claro que soy el que sobra.

Se giró y dándoles la espalda salió de la cocina de forma apresurada en dirección hacia el salón. Emily, corrió detrás de él, sin siquiera percatarse de que el resto del equipo se encontraba aún reunido allí, observando entre cuchicheos la extraña escena que acababa de ocurrir: William, visiblemente enfadado, Emily con el rostro desencajado, y un poco más atrás, Morgan los observaba con preocupación.

\- William, por favor… - Le suplicó ella tomándolo del brazo- Vayamos a mi apartamento, y hablemos…

Pero él se zafó con brusquedad, apartándose aún más de ella.

\- ¡¿De qué coño quieres hablar, Emily?!- Le gritó por fin dando rienda suelta a su enojo- ¡¿De cómo has estado jugando conmigo?! Pensé que eras la mujer más increíble que había conocido… Te he dado el tiempo que me pediste.. Y ahora me encuentro con ésto...No eres más que….-Añadió con desprecio.

Emily se quedó petrificada en su sitio. No había necesitado terminar la frase para reconocer el insulto. En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con él, jamás le había levantado la voz. Aquella faceta era totalmente desconocida para ella. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que todos los observaban, atónitos y totalmente en silencio.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta, de que Derek había pasado como una ráfaga junto a ella, hasta encararse con él.

\- Oye amigo…Me da igual lo dolido que estés…- Le advirtió con tono amenazador, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo- No voy a permitir que le hables así.

Emily no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, ni en sus peores sueños podría haberse imaginado que aquello iba a terminar de aquel modo, exponiendo su relación delante de todos y de la peor manera. Sin embargo, se sintió profundamente agradecida cuando vio cómo Rossi se acercaba hacia los dos machos alfas, tratando de separarlos.

\- Ey… Chicos… No sé qué ha pasado… Pero será mejor que lo dejemos estar…- Y luego se dirigió hacia William- Tal vez es hora de que vuelvas a casa…

Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se dirigió hacia Rossi.

\- ¿No sabes qué ha pasado?…- Y luego se volvió al resto del equipo- ¿De verdad no lo sabéis?. ¿El mejor equipo de perfiladores no sabe cuándo dos de sus agentes se acuestan juntos?.- Les preguntó con ironía.

Derek tuvo que contenerse para no darle un puñetazo, en lugar de eso, cerró los puños concentrando la tensión en ellos. Delante de él, contempló el cambio de expresión de sus amigos, cada vez más estupefactos, incluso escuchó un jadeo de incredulidad, procedente de García. Ahora todos los miraban a él y a Emily alternativamente, esperando una explicación.

\- Estás equivocado...- Le aseguró Emily acercándose hacia el que estaba segura era ya su ex novio- Jamás te he engañado, William… ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de hacerte algo así?.

\- ¡Claro que no sería capaz!- Intervino García, en ayuda de sus amigos. Y sinceramente creía que la acusación que acababa de escuchar era totalmente inverosímil -Está claro que hay un malentendido… Será mejor que habléis a solas…

\- ¡¿Me lo niegas?!...- Insistió él, con la absoluta confianza de que su suposición era cierta. Había escuchado lo suficiente para atar todos los cabos.- ¡¿Me niegas que te has acostado con él?!- Le recriminó con dureza.

Y ante aquella pregunta, Emily no supo cómo esquivar la verdad. Se quedó en silencio, con la respiración contenida, sintiéndose observada por todos.

\- ¿Emily?.

Escuchó la voz de Reid, con aquel mismo tono de incredulidad que tenían todos reflejados en sus rostros. ¿Cómo demonios había permitido exponerse de aquella manera?.

Cruzó sus ojos con Derek, y supo en aquel instante que si ella no hablaba lo haría él. Sólo le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser la primera en reconocer la verdad sobre ellos.

Respiró hondo antes de contestar.

\- Lo único que niego es que te haya engañado...- Le respondió, plenamente consciente de la implicación de sus palabras.

Y a pesar de las suaves expresiones de sorpresa y los cuchicheos a su alrededor, sintió alivio al revelar por fin el secreto que Derek y ella habían estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Notó los ojos compasivos de Rossi, directamente sobre ella, y la mirada de reproche de Hotch, por haberles engañado intencionadamente.

\- Pero lo hicisteis…Te acostaste con él... Y me lo ocultaste deliberadamente...- La acusó William con rencor. Aún tenía demasiado fresca la escena de la cocina.

Aquello fue suficiente para Derek. No tenía derecho a recriminarle algo que había ocurrido antes de que lo conociera. No entendía por qué el parecía darle tanta importancia a aquello. Tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba algo en toda aquella historia.

\- Ya te ha dado las explicaciones que querías- Le advirtió, dando unos pasos hacia él- Si prefieres seguir asumiendo que hay algo más entre nosotros, es tu problema...Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay... Tal vez sea hora de que te marches.

Y por primera vez durante toda aquella discusión, William pareció resignarse.

\- Tienes razón… Creo que es hora de que me vaya - Dijo William, conteniendo una sonrisa amarga.

Se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta, después de dar las buenas noches escuetamente al resto, que aún permanecían casi mudos por la impresión. En el último momento, se volvió hacia Emily.

\- ¿Fue todo mentira?...

No esperó por su respuesta. Acto seguido se marchó de allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Morgan esperó a que William saliera de la casa, para volver a acercarse a Emily, aún conmocionada con las últimas palabras de éste.

Ignoró a Rossi, que estaba junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó en voz baja, levantándole suavemente el mentón. Pudo notar sus ojos vidriosos, y sus esfuerzos por controlar las lágrimas.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, terriblemente avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Y aquel gesto demasiado íntimo de Derek, sólo lo empeoraba.

\- Yo… Lo siento...- Se disculpó ante sus amigos. E inmediatamente salió de allí, en dirección a la terraza. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y necesitaba huir de sus miradas curiosas cuanto antes.

El primer impulso de Derek, fue correr tras ella, pero Rossi lo detuvo, y finalmente cedió. Se volvió hacia el resto, y simplemente esperó la avalancha de preguntas y reproches.

Su primera suposición fue que Hotch sería el primero en recriminarle lo que habían hecho, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la furia de Penélope, que le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Le reprendió con severidad- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre involucrarte con Emily?!. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿No había mujeres en el mundo, Derek Morgan?!

Y entonces Derek supo, que si aquella era la reacción de su mejor amiga, no tendría ningún apoyo en aquella sala.

Soportó estoicamente su verborrea incesante mientras lo acusaba de imprudente, irresponsable y otras lindezas que habría preferido no escuchar, y en silencio pidió ayuda a J.J. para que calmara a la otra rubia.

\- Pen… Déjalo… No creo que esto sirva de nada ahora- Intervino por fin J.J. tirando de ella- Son lo suficientemente mayorcitos para saber lo que hacen.

Y a pesar de que supuestamente lo estaba apoyando, Derek pudo notar perfectamente el ligero reproche en su voz.

\- ¡Está claro que no!- Insistió ella y luego clavó su dedo en el pecho de Morgan- ¡¿No sabes lo vulnerable que está desde que volvió?! ¡¿No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo para ella?! ¡Estaba tan mal que tuvo que irse a vivir a Londres! ¡¿No podías dejarla en paz?!.

Morgan ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios le estaba acusando. ¿Estaba insinuando en serio que se había aprovechado de ella?. Cuando se volvió hacia Hotch, Reid y J.J. se dio cuenta de que todos compartían el mismo pensamiento. Sólo Rossi parecía mantenerse al margen.

\- ¡¿Dejarla en paz?… !- Replicó ofendido- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas…!¡¿Crees en serio que jugaría con ella?.!- Y luego se encaró al resto- ¡¿Lo creéis también vosotros?!.

\- Lo único que creo es que habéis mantenido una relación a espaldas del equipo. Sabes muy bien, lo peligroso que puede resultar eso en el campo- Le recriminó Hotch visiblemente molesto.

\- ¡Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros mientras trabajamos juntos! ¡Emily lo detuvo antes de que nada empezara!.

Desde la terraza, Emily escuchó la discusión que se desarrollaba en el salón. Derek afirmaba que lo había detenido antes de que empezara. ¿Pero realmente había sido así?.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Meses antes. Virginia.**_

_\- ¡Vamos, Morgan!… ¡¿No me digas que te vas a dar por vencido tan pronto?!_

_La risa cantarina de Emily, resonó en el bar. El equipo se había reunido para tomar unas copas, pero después de unas horas, sólo quedaban ellos dos compitiendo en la mesa de billar. El resto se habían ido retirando de vuelta a sus hogares._

_Pero parecía que ni Emily ni Derek tenían nada mejor que hacer aquella noche, o al menos, hasta que finalmente éste último se había rendido después de perder tres veces consecutivas._

_\- ¡Por supuesto que me doy por vencido!- Exclamó tragándose su orgullo- Son las tres de la mañana y me has dado una paliza… ¿Dónde diablos has aprendido a jugar así?. Pensé que lo tuyo era el póquer._

_Emily rió nuevamente, y tomó un sorbo de su tercera copa de bourbon. Se acercó a él con fingida seducción, y le susurró al oído:_

_\- Se me dan muy bien muchas cosas, agente Morgan…_

_Y luego se quedó apoyada en la mesa de billar, con expresión traviesa._

_Morgan resopló, con un gesto de negación. Sabía que Emily sólo estaba jugando a ese coqueteo habitual entre ellos, aunque por regla general, era él quien lo iniciaba. El cambio no le disgustaba en absoluto._

_\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa...- Le dijo tratando de mantenerse serio, lo que le estaba resultando realmente difícil- No querrás hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas mañana, ¿no, Princesa?._

_Ahora fue Emily quien tuvo que contener la risa, y le dio un pequeño empujón._

_\- Venga, vamos...- Cedió ella finalmente y adelantó unos pasos contoneándose intencionadamente- No voy a ser yo quien ponga en peligro tu virtud, Morgan- Se burló de él._

_Derek aún la observó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, preguntándose cómo era posible que Emily no hubiera tenido ninguna relación seria desde que la conocía. Era inteligente, hermosa, fuerte y dulce al mismo tiempo, y tremendamente divertida. Cualquier hombre que estuviera a su lado, debería considerarse afortunado. Él mismo se sentía así, con sólo ser su amigo y su compañero de equipo._

_El apartamento de Emily no estaba lejos del bar, así que simplemente decidieron dar un paseo hasta allí, atravesando la avenida junto al Puerto, que a aquellas horas, estaba agradablemente solitaria. La noche era fresca, pero con el alcohol que llevaban en sangre ninguno de los dos sentía el frío. Caminaron uno junto al otro, prácticamente en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía._

_\- Sabes que sólo bromeaba...- Dijo repentinamente Emily. Fugazmente le dirigió una mirada extrañamente avergonzada, y luego bajó la vista al suelo._

_Morgan frunció el ceño desconcertado. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba._

_\- Quiero decir que no me estaba insinuando- Le aclaró ella volviéndolo a mirar de reojo._

_Derek se detuvo al instante, y estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Emily, se volvió hacia él arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras._

_\- Ya lo sé, Emily...- Le aseguró él, con la confusión reflejada en el rostro- ¿Por qué creíste que me lo había tomado en serio?_

_Emily abrió la boca para contestar, e inmediatamente la cerró. Bajó la cabeza con un gesto de negación, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio, hasta que por fin sacó fuerzas para enfrentar sus ojos sorprendidos._

_\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó con nerviosismo- Es que has estado muy callado desde que salimos del bar._

_Derek la estudió durante unos instantes. Emily podía ser muchas cosas, pero la timidez no era precisamente uno de sus rasgos característicos. Y sin embargo, se la veía abrumada por la situación que ella misma había provocado. _

_Aquello le inspiró un poco de ternura y diversión al mismo tiempo. Supuso que el alcohol le había afectado más de lo que había asumido en un principio._

_\- Entre nosotros las palabras sobran, ¿no crees?. Tú y yo no las necesitamos para saber exactamente lo que el otro está pensando… A veces pienso que encajamos como dos piezas de un puzzle._

_Ni siquiera supo por qué había hecho aquel comentario, sólo tomó conciencia de su implicación cuando notó el cambio de expresión en Emily._

_Ésta contuvo el aliento, totalmente desconcertada. ¿Cómo demonios se habían metido en aquel jardín?._

_Carraspeó con suavidad._

_\- Tal vez sea mejor que sigamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa…Morgan_

_No supo por qué, pero el uso de su apellido en aquel momento, de forma un tanto forzada, le causó cierta desazón. ¿Por qué trataba de marcar distancia entre ellos?._

_Cuando ella dio unos pasos, alejándose, la alcanzó y la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Emily se giró y casi se dio de bruces contra él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué decir._

_Hasta que Derek la estrechó contra él, y guiado por un impulso inexplicable, la besó en los labios sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se sorprendió de que ella no hiciera nada para apartarlo, al contrario, le permitió profundizar en aquel beso prohibido con la única complicidad de la luna llena, y el sonido del agua rompiendo contra el paseo marítimo._

_Finalmente, notó la presión de las manos de Emily sobre su pecho, hasta que por fin ésta dio un paso atrás, con un jadeo._

_Y aún se quedó allí, frente a él, respirando de forma agitada, tan asustada como él._

_\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Derek e inmediatamente, rectificó- Aunque en honor a la verdad, no lo siento en absoluto._

_Ella, aún conmocionada, era incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero en su mente elaboró mil razones por las que aquello era un error._

_\- No podemos hacer esto...Morgan… No podemos…- Balbuceó, con la respiración aún entrecortada._

_El uso insistente que estaba haciendo de su apellido, no hacía sino confirmarle el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para dominar sus propias emociones. Él lo sabía, y ella sabía que no había forma de engañarlo. Por mucho que trataran de cumplir la regla no escrita de no perfilarse unos a otros, era imposible. Una vez eres perfilador, lo eres a todas horas._

_\- Está bien- Cedió él- Le echaremos la culpa al alcohol, si te sientes más cómoda._

_Emily percibió el ligero enojo que no se molestaba en ocultar, pero ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?. Sabía que si no detenían aquello en ese preciso instante, la probabilidad de que Morgan y ella se despertaran en la misma cama se convertiría en certeza._

_Habían jugado a aquel juego muchas veces, pero siempre sabían dónde estaba el límite. Aquella noche, sin embargo, parecía que el límite se había esfumado entre la brisa del mar y la luz de la luna._

_\- Esto no es culpa del alcohol…- Le contestó en tono conciliador, negándose a comenzar una discusión absurda- No he dicho que me disgustara… Sólo que no podemos… Sabes que es un error.._

_\- Un error inevitable...- Puntualizó Morgan antes de que pudiera terminar su argumento._

_\- Un error al fin y al cabo- Replicó ella, en un intento de hacerle entrar en razón._

_Derek la miró perplejo._

_\- ¿Y eso en qué lugar nos deja?._

_Emily se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras meditaba su respuesta. Derek era ante todo su amigo, independientemente de que sus sentimientos hacia él estuvieran cambiando sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. "Error inevitable" había puntualizado él. Las palabras resonaron en su mente. Hasta el momento, había guardado la esperanza de que no fuera correspondida. Así podría simplemente ocultarlo con la excusa de que no había nada por lo que luchar, pero ahora, con aquel beso, no sabía qué esperar._

_\- Supongo en que me acompañes hasta casa y nos despidamos hasta mañana… Si es que aún quieres acompañarme- Le sugirió con suavidad._

_Notó cómo Morgan trataba de lidiar con su decepción. No esperaba menos de él._

_\- Claro…_

_Le ofreció su mano, y ella la tomó, sabiendo que no intentaría nada más aquella noche. Caminaron juntos prácticamente en silencio, y tal y como Emily le había pedido, se despidió de ella como si aún fueran sólo amigos._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Presente**_

Recordando lo que había ocurrido aquel día, se preguntó si en realidad no había dejado una puerta abierta. Ella sabía perfectamente frenar a un hombre cuando iba más allá de lo que deseaba, pero con Morgan no había sido así. Y eludir el tema de aquel beso, en lugar de hablar con él, sólo para no admitir que lo que sentía por él comenzaba a ser incontrolable; que se movía en una delgada línea entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer; que tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo, sólo por ceder a sus impulsos; únicamente lo había empeorado. Y luego sus propios traumas. Aún tenía que lidiar con todo lo sucedido con Doyle. Aún tenía que comprender qué parte de ella se había perdido en el proceso de su muerte fingida. Y finalmente, ¿Qué había hecho? Lo que mejor se le daba: Huir. Clyde tenía razón; eso era lo que siempre hacía. Siempre se lo echaba en cara, y sin embargo, había sido él mismo quien le había puesto en bandeja la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Y la había tomado sin pensar.

Pero tenía que haberlo imaginado. Tenía que haber imaginado, que negar los hechos nunca funcionaría. Morgan tenía razón, sus errores eran inevitables, y ahí estaba Chicago para demostrárselo.

Tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, volvió a la sala. Al fin y al cabo no podía quedarse allí eternamente. William tenía sus cosas en el apartamento, y supuso que era allí donde se había dirigido.

\- ¿Emily?- La llamó con voz preocupada J.J.

Emily captó enseguida la modulación en su tono, ahora más suave, menos severo. Nada que ver con la forma en que le había hablado a Morgan. Y no sólo ella, el resto había adoptado la misma actitud. Sintió un poco de compasión por Derek, que parecía haberse convertido en el culpable de toda la situación. Si no hubiera sido porque ella misma estaba molesta con él, además de consigo misma, quizás hubiera salido en su defensa. Pero no era el momento. Su preocupación en realidad se centraba en William

\- Me voy a casa- Les anunció en voz baja.

Durante los minutos que había permanecido en la terraza, había conseguido serenarse.

\- ¿No quieres que lo hablemos?- Le pidió Morgan. No le gustaba la idea de que volviera allí. Sabía que Emily le había dejado una copia de las llaves a William y había hecho la misma suposición que ella- Luego puedo llevarte.

\- No- Le contestó con más sequedad de lo que había pretendido- Tengo que hacer esto sola.

\- Em….

Su tono paternalista, y aquel diminutivo utilizado delante de todos la exasperó aún más.

\- Derek… ¿Quieres dejarlo, por favor?. Es suficiente- Le recriminó. No era ni por asomo una petición, sino una exigencia en toda regla.

\- Yo me iba ya- Le informó Rossi- Creo que es hora de que aparquemos aquí el tema y volvamos a casa. Si quieres te llevo de camino...- Le ofreció a pesar de que acababa de rechazar a Morgan, pero sospechaba fundadamente que su actitud hosca era únicamente respecto a aquel- Prometo que no te haré ninguna pregunta incómoda- Añadió con una sonrisa.

Emily lo valoró durante unos segundos. William y ella habían tomado un taxi para ir a casa de Morgan, y a aquellas horas no le apetecía en absoluto volver sola.

\- Está bien...- Aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Adelantó unos pasos, y les dio las buenas noches al resto. Justo cuando iba a encaminarse hacia la salida, sintió una punzada de culpa y se volvió hacia Morgan.

\- Te prometo que hablaremos- Le aseguró suavizando el tono de su voz- Pero necesito arreglar ésto.

Y finalmente, Morgan no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a su decisión.

El trayecto hasta el apartamento de Emily, transcurrió no en silencio, pero sí exento de preguntas incómodas, tal y como le había prometido. Cuando llegaron al portal, se despidió de ella, con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por todo, Rossi...- Le dijo ella al bajarse del coche.- Y siento todo lo ocurrido. Detesto la idea de que tuvierais que presenciar esto.

Él balanceó la cabeza, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

\- La verdad… No sé muy bien qué presenciamos...- Meditó unos segundos mientras elegía las palabras correctas- Y me pregunto si vosotros mismos lo sabéis.

Emily suspiró suavemente.

\- No pasó nada que justifique una escena así...- Se excusó ella, y realmente quería convencerse a sí misma de ello.

\- William no parece opinar lo mismo...- Apuntó Rossi, dirigiéndole una mirada astuta- Tal vez los que estáis equivocados sois Morgan y tú…

\- Dave...- Le reprendió Emily.

Éste alzó las manos, en señal de paz.

\- Sólo digo que las cosas desde fuera siempre se ven diferentes...Y a veces presentan un panorama más real.

\- No hay nada entre Morgan y yo… - Le aseguró, aunque hasta para ella misma sus palabras sonaron falsas y huecas.

\- ¿Nada?- La cuestionó Rossi- No necesito ser perfilador para saber que sea lo que sea lo que haya entre Derek y tú está muy lejos de ser "nada".

Emily lo escuchó con atención. Como siempre, Rossi tenía esa habilidad de hacerla reflexionar sin juzgarla. Pero se sentía incapaz de seguir con aquella discusión sabiendo que William estaría en su apartamento, sufriendo por su culpa. Y no era justo. Él no se merecía aquello.

\- Buenas noches. Te veré mañana.

Rossi la despidió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. La observó, preocupado, mientras se alejaba, hasta que desapareció en el interior del bloque de apartamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Os dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Capítulo 3**

Emily escuchó ruidos en su apartamento tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de ella. William seguía allí y en cierto modo se sentía aliviada de que aún pudiera tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con él a solas a pesar de que ya había asumido que su relación estaba acabada. Y toda la culpa era de ella. Debía haber sido sincera con él desde un principio, y ahora se sentía realmente miserable. William no se merecía aquello. No se merecía pagar por sus errores con Derek.

Suspiró con resignación cuando al entrar a la sala comprobó que, junto al sillón, William ya había dejado sus maletas. No había perdido el tiempo desde que había llegado al apartamento, y era evidente que su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Cruzó la sala, hasta la cocina. Lo encontró, cabizbajo, tomándose una cerveza sentado junto a la barra. Observando un poco mejor, se dio cuenta de que durante el poco tiempo en que había estado a solas, había acabado con gran parte de las reservas de alcohol de su frigorífico.

No se lo podía reprochar. No después de haberlo humillado de aquel modo.

\- No tienes por qué marcharte ahora… Puedes quedarte esta noche… Es tarde para buscar un hotel.

Trató de que su tono de voz fuera conciliador, no quería añadir más leña al fuego.

William alzó la vista hacia ella. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que había hablado. Se levantó de la butaca y dejó la cerveza sobre la barra.

\- Tu compasión es lo último que necesito...- Le espetó sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado.

Fue entonces cuando Emily se percató de que su voz sonaba un poco pastosa. ¿Cuánto alcohol había tomado durante toda la noche?.

\- No es compasión. Sólo me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar. Nunca quise que pasara esto. Pensé sinceramente que funcionaría.

William rió con desgana, y dio unos pasos hacia ella, consiguiendo mantenerse en equilibrio a pesar de su aparente estado de embriaguez.

\- Me dijiste que no estabas preparada para dar el siguiente paso.. Y te esperé… Te he dado todo el tiempo que me has pedido… Y ahora me entero que no necesitaste tiempo para meterte con él en la cama… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?.

Emily soportó sus reproches, a pesar de la poca sutileza de sus comentarios. Sabía que de no haber ingerido tanto alcohol, jamás le habría hablado así.

\- Traicionado… Al menos yo me sentiría así…No tengo ninguna excusa para ofrecerte.

William pareció sorprendido de su franqueza y estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, estudiándola.

\- ¿Le quieres?.

No esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa, y no estaba segura de tener una respuesta para ella. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando recordó que Morgan le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta.

\- Derek y yo siempre nos hemos complementado… Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y siempre seremos amigos...- Contestó evadiendo la respuesta, no sólo para evitar hacerle daño a él, sino para no enfrentar sus propios sentimientos- Siempre pensé que ir más allá sería estropear esa amistad que valoro tanto… Suelo ser un desastre eligiendo parejas, y cuando te conocí pensé sinceramente que podría encontrar cierta estabilidad en mi vida… William… Siento mucho todo esto… Jamás imaginé que acabaría así… Creí que dejaría de tener miedo con alguien como tú a mi lado… Pero el caso es que sigo teniendo miedo todo el tiempo- Admitió con tristeza.

Él se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Por un momento William pensó que quizás no estuviera todo perdido. Su expresión se relajó e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Agradezco tu sinceridad...Yo tampoco debí estallar así en público... - Se lamentó. Por fin parecía haber bajado sus barreras. - Así que aceptaré quedarme a dormir… Me iré mañana a primera hora.

\- Me alegra- Emily sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué te parece si me doy una ducha y te ayudo a terminar con las reservas de alcohol?… Espero que hayas dejado algo para mí.

William levantó su botellín, brindando por la idea.

\- Te esperaré aquí mismo.

De camino hacia el baño suspiró aliviada, parecía que al menos podría conservar una relación de amistad con William. Era un buen hombre, y se merecía a alguien mejor que ella.

Dejó que el agua de la ducha corriera por su piel hasta que sintió que las yemas de sus dedos se arrugaban, pero había sido un día largo y no le apetecía salir. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se envolvió en una toalla, y se dirigió al dormitorio para vestirse. Iba tan absorta que casi se dio de bruces con William que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Instintivamente agarró la toalla, sujetándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó él rápidamente- Tardabas mucho… Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

Emily sonrió con nerviosismo. William aunque estaba tranquilo, tenía los ojos vidriosos, producto del alcohol.

\- Estoy bien...- Se apresuró a aclararle- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo…

Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para que él se apartara, pero éste parecía haberse quedado paralizado. No fue hasta que siguió su mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de que había descubierto el trébol de su pecho. Contuvo el aliento, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y subió unos milímetros el borde la toalla para cubrir la marca. Pero William le sujetó la mano, impidiéndoselo.

\- No tienes que esconderte de mí…- Le aseguró él en voz baja- No hay nada en ti que me produzca rechazo… Déjame ver lo que te hizo…

Por supuesto, le había explicado superficialmente lo ocurrido con Doyle. Jamás le había revelado su nombre, pero sí le había confesado que su rechazo a la intimidad, provenía de la inseguridad que le provocaban sus cicatrices. Claro que en honor a la verdad, no había tenido ese problema con Derek. Por primera vez se planteó si sus cicatrices no habían sido más que una justificación para no traspasar las líneas.

Cuando él tiro de su mano, para que la apartara de la toalla, Emily dio un paso atrás.

\- No creo que sea un buen momento para eso...- Se excusó ella, tratando de ser educada. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero éste apretó su muñeca con más fuerza. Y volvió a acercarse a ella.

\- Vamos Emily… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Fue cuando olió su aliento a alcohol, bastante más fuerte de lo que había imaginado. Calculó que se encontraba en el momento de su máximo efecto.

\- De verdad, William… Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- Continuó ella forzando una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que le estaba ocasionando en la muñeca.

Emily notó inmediatamente el cambio en su actitud. Estaba frustrado, y por experiencia sabía que de la frustración al enojo sólo había un paso. Comprendió además, que en aquel momento estaba en desventaja respecto a él, así que manteniendo su expresión amistosa intentó escabullirse, pero en el último momento, William la empujó contra el marco de la puerta.

Y allí estaba, ahora definitivamente molesto.

\- Has permitido que él lo viera… ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que yo lo haga?. ¿Es que no confías en mí?.

\- Claro que confío...- Balbuceó ella- Es sólo que creo que has bebido demasiado...- Jadeó cuando le retorció ligeramente la mano- William, suéltame… Me estás haciendo daño…

Y no solo era su muñeca, tenía clavado en la espalda el marco de la puerta. Supuso que tendría un buen cardenal al día siguiente en ambos lugares.

\- ¡¿Ahora te hago daño?!- Exclamó con un jadeo- Sólo quiero ayudarte… Y no eres capaz de verlo… Porque en realidad nunca me has visto… ¿No es así, Emily? ¿No es esa la razón por la que nunca has querido acostarte conmigo? ¿Porque siempre lo has visto a él? No ha sido por las cicatrices… Ha sido por él…

Emily había pasado de estar ligeramente asustada, a verdaderamente aterrorizada. ¿Dónde diablos se había ido el hombre dulce que había conocido?.

\- No digas tonterías….Esto no tiene nada que ver con él… - Negó ella esforzándose en mantener la calma- Soy yo y mis inseguridades.

Y él aprovechó su respuesta.

\- Pues entonces terminemos con ellas- Le espetó, y dejando las sutilezas a un lado, tiró de la toalla con su mano libre, mientras la mantenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta. Emily sintió cómo se clavaba aún más en su espalda el borde de éste.

\- ¡Suéltame William!- Le gritó mientras forcejeaba para librarse de él..

Al ver que la tenía atrapada, lo golpeó en la cara con su mano libre, esperando que fuera suficiente para que reaccionara.

Y en efecto lo hizo. Su primera reacción de hecho, fue devolverle el golpe, abofeteándola con el dorso de la mano, con tanta fuerza, que su cabeza chocó contra la pared. Durante un momento toda aquella situación le pareció totalmente irreal. Su vista se volvió borrosa y cuando William se acercó de nuevo, se preparó para recibir otro golpe.

Pero ahora era él el que parecía horrorizado, casi tanto como ella.

\- Dios mío… Emily… Lo siento...- Se lamentó.

Extendió la mano para tocarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó de él con un gemido. Y en ese momento, fue cuando notó el motivo de su repentino arrepentimiento. Una gota de sangre cayó en el suelo, y sólo tardó unos segundos en comprobar que procedía de su nariz.

Y aquello la enfureció.

\- ¡Vete de aquí!- Exclamó furiosa- ¡Sal de mi casa!.

Y casi sintió ganas de reír, al recordar que sólo un momento antes le había pedido que se quedara a dormir.

\- Emily...- Balbuceó él, incapaz de encontrar excusa alguna a su actuación.

\- ¡No!.- Le gritó sacando el valor de su propio terror- ¡Aquí terminamos!. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más!.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para él. Unos segundos después, desapareció de su vista. Se quedó con el cuerpo en tensión, agazapada junto a la pared, hasta que por fin escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada, y luego el silencio. Sólo entonces se permitió bajar sus defensas, y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo.

Luego, comenzó a llorar de forma histérica, aún sin creer que aquello le hubiera ocurrido a ella.

Cuando su mente recuperó las riendas de sus emociones, recordó que él tenía copia de sus llaves. Corrió a la sala y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que las había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina. Envuelta aún en la pequeña toalla, a la que seguía agarrándose como si de ello dependiera de su vida, volvió al dormitorio, y como si fuera una autómata, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un pijama. Seguidamente se acurrucó en la cama en un ovillo, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de ocurrir… _Y su pensamiento entonces viajó hacia Chicago._

_X__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Meses antes. Chicago**_

_Apenas llevaba seis semanas en Londres y aún no había terminado de desembalar todas las cajas de la mudanza. Y no era porque hubiera traído consigo demasiadas cosas, sino porque era algo que la aburría profundamente. Desde que había llegado se había centrado en su nuevo trabajo, que la absorbía por completo. En realidad, estaba feliz con ello. Así tenía la mente ocupada, que era justo lo que necesitaba._

_Lo que no __imaginaba__ es que fuera a regresar tan pronto a Estados Unidos. No a Virginia, aunque esperaba tener tiempo para hacer una visita rápida a sus amigos, sino a Chicago. La Universidad de Chicago la había invitado a impartir unas charlas sobre su campo de actividad, y no había sabido negarse. _

_Y esa era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba hospedada en un hotel cercano a la Universidad, desempaquetando la pequeña maleta que había traído consigo. _

_Las charlas comenzarían al día siguiente, y aunque no había leído el tríptico informativo, sabía que compartiría espacio con varios expertos en la materia. Se planteó que tal vez fuera alguien de la UAC, quizás Reid. Sí, seguramente Reid. Deseó que fuera así. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos._

_A la hora de la cena, bajó al restaurante del hotel para tomar algo ligero antes de irse a dormir._

_Estaba absorta en su ensalada de queso y __pollo cuando una voz la sorprendió._

_\- ¿Sólo seis semanas y ya te has pasado a la comida sana? Londres no te conviene, Princesa…_

_Tuvo que hacer malabarismos para que su tenedor no saltara por los aires. Cuando por fin consiguió atraparlo, se encontró con un sonriente Derek Morgan que, sin esperar invitación alguna, ocupó el asiento frente a ella._

_Se quedó petrificada.¿Era el karma? ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrárselo allí justo a él?. "Pues más de las que creías, Emily"- Se dijo- "Después de todo Morgan es de Chicago". ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera pasado lo más obvio?._

_\- __¿Sabes? Puedes volver a respirar._

_Y efectivamente, dejó escapar un jadeo._

_\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?...- Balbuceó incapaz de ordenar la frase correctamente en su mente._

_\- __Iban a enviar a Reid, pero como yo de todas formas iba a pedir unos días para ver a mi familia…- Le explicó escuetamente- ¿Estás decepcionada?…_

_\- ¡Oh, no!- Se apresuró a aclararle- Sólo sorprendida… Pero me alegro de verte- Añadió con suavidad._

_En ese momento apareció el camarero, y Morgan aprovechó para ordenar su cena y acompañar a Emily._

_\- __¿Intervienes también mañana por la mañana?- Le preguntó mientras devoraba el filete de carne, acompañado de una guarnición de patatas, que había pedido._

_\- Sí...- Le confirmó ella- __Antes de volver pensaba haceros una visita._

_\- No avisaste que venías- Apuntó él._

_\- No… En realidad quería daros una sorpresa… Aunque parece que la sorprendida he sido yo- Admitió ella con una sonrisa._

_\- Yo me quedaré un par de días más- Le informó Morgan, y dejó a un lado los cubiertos. Juntó las manos bajo la barbilla, y la miró fijamente- Tal vez podrías quedarte aquí en lugar de ir a Virginia. Te podría hacer una visita guiada por la ciudad._

_Emily no necesitó más para leer entre líneas. De alguna manera habían conseguido salvar su relación cuando ella había aceptado la propuesta de Clyde. Por supuesto, sabía que Morgan estaba decepcionado y que no era precisamente la decisión que hubiera deseado que ella tomara, pero finalmente se había resignado a conservar su amistad por encima de todas las cosas. Podía entender sus razones, y no quería presionarla._

_Y sin embargo, allí estaban. Solos, en la ciudad natal de Derek, y ahora no había ninguna norma laboral que les sirviera de excusa para mantener las cosas en el marco de la amistad. Sólo su voluntad, y Emily tenía serias dudas de que fuera suficiente._

_\- __Conozco muy bien Chicago…-Le recordó ella alzando una ceja. Había trabajado allí durante una época._

_Morgan frunció los labios, en un gesto fingidamente compungido, pero rápidamente utilizó su argumento a su favor._

_\- Entonces, tal vez puedas enseñarme algo tú a mí...- Le replicó él con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Emily se echó a reír ante su astucia. __Tenía que admitir que era muy difícil resistirse al genuino encanto Derek Morgan._

_\- Me lo pensaré.- Cedió ella finalmente._

_Hablaron y bromearon durante el resto de la cena, sin momentos incómodos que soportar. Sólo como dos buenos amigos que se reencuentran._

_Al terminar, Morgan la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Ambos se sorprendieron al comprobar que estaban hospedados en la misma planta._

_\- Te veo mañana en el desayuno- __Le dijo Derek a modo de despedida._

_Se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí, como si ambos esperaran algo más del otro. Pero ninguno se atrevía a cruzar esa línea imaginaria. ¿O si?. Y en ese momento, definitivamente se produjo uno de esos momentos incómodos que tanto temían._

_\- Bueno… Me voy...- Continuó Morgan sin ocultar su decepción._

_Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

_Y en ese momento Emily tomó la decisión. Aunque no fue una decisión realmente, sino un impulso irracional.._

_\- Derek…_

_Éste no tardó ni dos segundos en volverse de nuevo hacia ella. Le dirigió una mirada expectante que sólo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa. Carraspeó tratando de volver a tomar el control de la situación. ¿El control?. Se dijo riéndose de si misma. El control se lo había debido dejar en Londres._

_\- __Aún es temprano...- Le planteó mordiéndose el labio inferior- Tal vez podríamos hablar un rato más…_

_Él la estudio detenidamente. Aquella noche se había puesto una blusa ligera de color rojo, y un pantalón negro ajustado, que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas. Su cabello ondulado enmarcaba su hermoso rostro __y s__us largas pestañas resaltaban sus preciosos ojos. __Y sus labios. Sus labios eran una auténtica tentación. No sabía cómo podría resistirse a ella si cruzaba el umbral de su puerta._

_Y __lo más importante de todo. Sus barreras parecían haberse difuminado. ¿Ese era el efecto que Londres había producido en ella?. ¿Alejarse era lo que necesitaba?_

_\- Emily… Sabes tan bien como yo que si entro ahí, __hablar no será lo único que haremos...- Le __advirtió__ con voz grave. __Estaba cansado de aquel juego, y tenía que asegurarse de que esta vez estaban en la misma página._

_E__lla tragó saliva, y __contuvo __la respiración. Su mirada era demasiado profunda como para soportarla sin que se estremeciera. Y recordó la conversación que habían mantenido la noche en que la había besado por primera vez._

_\- Aparte de hablar, se me dan bien muchas otras cosas...- Dijo __tímidamente__, e inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma. "Por el amor de Dios, Emily… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"._

_Pero en lugar de detenerse allí, apartó el pensamiento racional a un lado, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano, abrió la puerta de la habitación, invitándolo a entrar.._

_A pesar de que era lo que él siempre había deseado, dudó por un momento._

_\- ¿Es esto realmente __lo que__ quieres?.- Le preguntó dando un paso hacia ella, hasta casi rozar sus labios._

_Emily sintió su aliento en su piel, y todo su cuerpo tembló. ¿Lo que quería? Ella no tenía idea de lo que quería. Su mente no podía pensar a tan largo plazo. Así que se instaló en la única verdad que tenía en aquel momento._

_\- Esto es lo que quiero esta noche...- __Le aseguró manteniendo su mirada._

_Fue suficiente para Morgan. Se inclinó sobre ella, y la besó en los labios._

_Esta vez __Emily__ no hizo nada para detenerlo._

_¿__Era un error?._

_Tal vez…_

_Pero era un error inevitable._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Presente**

La ropa escondía el cardenal que tenía en su espalda, pero necesitó más de media hora para ocultar el de su rostro, y aún así, sospechaba que tendría que evitar las zonas demasiado iluminadas. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que Derek se presentaría en su apartamento si inventaba una excusa para no ir a trabajar, se habría quedado en casa, pero debían reunirse para las conclusiones del caso antes de volver a Londres, y no había forma de que pudiera retrasarlo.

Así que echó un último vistazo a su rostro ante el espejo, y rezó para que fuera suficiente.

Cabizbaja, tomó asiento en su antiguo escritorio, agradeciendo que Reid y J.J. aún no estuvieran allí. Pronto se concentró en el trabajo, y se olvidó de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Unos minutos después, García la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz, justo a su lado.

\- Lo siento… No quería asustarte- Se disculpó con una sonrisa amable. No habían hablado después de lo ocurrido en casa de Derek, pero pudo ver en su rostro que por una vez había optado por ser discreta- Oye, ¿Estás bien?.

Por un momento, Emily creyó que había sido capaz de ver a través de las capas de maquillaje, y abrió los ojos horrorizada ante la idea de tener que explicarle lo que William le había hecho.

\- Te ves muy cansada….- Le aclaró con suavidad- Aunque supongo que es normal… Siento mucho todo lo que pasó…

\- No...- Negó ella rápidamente- Yo lo siento… No es justo que tuvierais que enteraros de todo así… Pero te prometo que no fue porque desconfiara de vosotros… Es sólo…

\- No importa...- Le aseguró García sin perder la dulzura de su voz- Emily… Lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre Derek y tú, deberíais solucionarlo a solas…No estoy aquí para interrogarte. Todos sabemos lo mal que lo has pasado… No pienso juzgarte…

Emily frunció el ceño, leyendo entre líneas.

\- Pero juzgas a Derek…

García abrió la boca para negarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

\- Perfiladores… - Refunfuñó- Como odio que hagáis eso…

Emily no pudo evitar sonreír. Omitió decirle que en realidad, había escuchado sus reproches.

\- De veras te agradezco que trates de protegerme… Pero soy tan culpable como él...- Le aseguró- Me temo que si la tomas con él, tendrás que tomarla también conmigo…

\- ¡Oh, no!- Exclamó ella haciendo un aspaviento- ¡¿Después de que volvieras de entre los muertos?!- Continuó, ignorando la expresión de incredulidad de Emily por la elección de sus palabras- ¡Ni hablar!…- Y luego se abrazó a ella con fuerza- ¡Tú eres mi agente favorita!.

Afortunadamente García estaba tan absorta en su propio monólogo que no se percató del ligero estremecimiento que la recorrió al presionar sobre su maltratada espalda. Y por fortuna también, justo sonó el móvil de García. Ni siquiera necesito mirar la pantalla.

\- Hotch nos espera en el despacho.

Emily miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y los demás?.

\- Ya reunidos… Llegaron antes que tú… Hubo otra reunión a primera hora, pero con Strauss…Nos hizo madrugar a todos esta mañana… No te avisé porque era por otro caso.- Le aclaró- En realidad, vine a buscarte.

\- Oh...- Se limitó a balbucear- Vayamos entonces.

Cogió el expediente de su mesa, y siguió a García a través de la oficina hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones. García entró delante de ella, y tomó asiento rápidamente junto a Morgan. Éste la observó con extrañeza, y Emily sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía que por fin se le había pasado el enfado con él. Luego, ella misma se debatió en qué asiento escoger. Notó sus expresiones un poco incómodas, y el gesto severo de Hotch. No era para menos. Supuso que en algún momento llamaría a Morgan a su despacho para hablar a solas con él. .

Finalmente, después de darles los buenos días, optó por sentarse entre J.J. y Reid, evitando así tener frente a ella a Morgan, que estaba junto a aquel, aunque la mesa no era tan grande como para que en realidad, todos estuvieran bastante cerca unos de otros.

J.J. la recibió con una sonrisa cálida, y Emily se sintió profundamente agradecida de que ninguno sacara el tema de su vida personal, y se centraron en el objeto de la reunión No pudo evitar sin embargo, que su mirada se cruzara en varias ocasiones con la de Derek, en un diálogo silencioso, pero ambos se esforzaron en mantenerse profesionales. Por un momento, notó que él estrechaba sus ojos sobre ella, y sintió como si la estuviera traspasando. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal en ella?. Con nerviosismo, bajó la mirada hacia su expediente.

\- Aún no he encontrado indicios concluyentes de que el caso de Milwaukee esté relacionado con este sudes- Resopló Rossi con evidente frustración. Aunque habían atrapado al sudes, éste se negaba a confesar.

\- Que Reid se haga cargo de él- Dijo Hotch- Tal vez venga bien un cambio de perspectiva,

Era una táctica que Hotch usaba habitualmente, y así evitaba que los agentes se obsesionaran con algún caso en concreto.

Rossi arrastró la carpeta hasta el centro de la mesa.

\- Todavía me quedaré un par de días. Puedo estudiarlo contigo si quieres...- Se ofreció Emily, y extendió la mano para cogerlo, anticipándose a Reid.

Aquella mañana se había preocupado de ponerse una camisa de manga larga para cubrir sus brazos, donde habían aparecido algunos cardenales que ni siquiera podía recordar cómo se había hecho.

Supuso que con eso sería suficiente, pero al extender el brazo, el puño de la camisa, subió ligeramente hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su muñeca, sin que ella se percatara si quiera de que todos se habían quedado con sus ojos fijos en el evidente cardenal de color oscuro, que con la forma de unos dedos, contrastaba dolorosamente con su pálida piel.

Sólo cuando notó el pequeño jadeo de J.J. junto a ella, levantó la vista hacia el resto, y al seguir sus ojos se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había provocado sus expresiones alarmadas. De forma instintiva se volvió hacia Morgan, que la miró horrorizado, y su reacción inmediata fue retirar la mano, escondiéndola bajo su regazo.

Pero ya era tarde. Ya lo había visto.

Morgan se levantó de su asiento, y en menos de dos segundos, ya estaba a su lado.. Reid y J.J. se habían apartado, dejándole paso, sin poder creer lo que acababan de ver.

Emily se adelantó a cualquier acusación, y se incorporó alejándose de él.

\- No es nada, Derek...- Balbuceó tratando de elaborar alguna excusa que resultara medianamente creíble – Es sólo un cardenal… Ya sabes lo fácil que me salen…

Buscó ayuda en el resto, pero todos parecían haberse unido al bando de Morgan.

\- ¿Eso te lo ha hecho William?- Le preguntó Reid, expresando en alto lo que todos estaban pensando.

Ella contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que esquivaba la expresión mitad dolida, mitad furiosa de Morgan.

\- Chicos… No hace falta hacer una montaña de un grano de arena… Es una tontería- Insistió ella negándose a admitir lo que de verdad había ocurrido.

Y luego sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Morgan, que en silencio, la miraba con ira contenida.

\- Derek… Por favor...- Le rogó en voz baja.

Intentó que su voz pareciera firme, pero la realidad, es que no se oía así en absoluto. La realidad era que todos sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados en mantener a raya sus lágrimas.

Así que cuando él la tomó de la mano para comprobar el alcance de la lesión, con aquella delicadeza tan característica de él, no opuso resistencia alguna.

Morgan ahogó un jadeo mientras rozaba con sus dedos las marcas que William le había dejado.

\- ¿Te hizo algo más?…

Ella esquivó su mirada, incapaz de enfrentarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, justo en la zona que tanto se había esmerado en maquillar aquella mañana.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que la estudiaba detenidamente, no había manera de ocultarle las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento con William. Con un leve gesto de sus dedos, retiró un poco de maquillaje, dejando al descubierto parte del cardenal de su rostro.

Emily notó cómo su otra mano se cerraba en un puño, y cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

\- Dios mío… Emily..- Susurró a su lado J.J.- ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

\- Ya os lo he dicho- Volvió a repetirles ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. La mirada furiosa de Morgan le dolía aún más que sus propias magulladuras- No es nada. Estaba borracho… Y no sabía lo que hacía…

\- ¿Y qué hizo exactamente?- Siseó Morgan.

Cualquiera podía ver cómo su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Rossi se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a él, con la intención de calmarlo. Emily frunció el ceño, desconcertada, ¿De qué hablaba? Aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta a qué se refería.

\- Sólo me golpeó… Luego se fue...- Se apresuró a aclararle, sin darse cuenta del efecto que producían sus palabras en el resto de agentes. Escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre alarmado, pero no identificó su procedencia. ¿Hotch? ¿Rossi?. Estaba demasiado centrada en Morgan.

\- ¡¿Que sólo te golpeó?!- Le reprochó éste con incredulidad. Rossi puso una mano sobre su hombro, aunque Derek ni siquiera fue consciente de su gesto- ¡¿Qué demonios… Emily?!...- Gritó, haciéndolos sobresaltar a todos. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse dirigido así a ella. Tuvo que tirar de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Apretó los puños y los apoyó en la mesa durante unos segundos, con la vista fija en ésta- Voy a matar a ese miserable - Amenazó en un susurro.

\- Morgan…Tranquilizate- Le instó Hotch cruzando una mirada preocupada con Rossi.

Derek se giró hacia Hotch, encarándose con él.

\- ¡¿Tú también crees que no es nada?!...¡¿En serio, Hotch?!.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Le replicó éste levantando la voz- Pero no estás ayudando en nada a Emily con tu actitud.

\- No vayas a hacer una estupidez...- Le advirtió García con el rostro desencajado- Además por lo que sabemos es posible que ya esté de camino a Londres.

Se volvió hacia Emily esperando su confirmación, pero sus ojos le dijeron que en realidad no tenía idea de dónde estaba William.

\- Supongo que lo estará- Dijo ella titubeando- No lo sé… Parecía muy arrepentido cuando se fue…

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Derek con sarcasmo- ¡Arrepentido!…Eso lo arregla todo.

\- Morgan...- Le advirtió J.J. Le gustaba tan poco como a Derek todo aquel asunto, pero lo último que necesitaba Emily era aquello.

Éste pareció ignorar su advertencia. En realidad, parecía ignorar a cualquiera de aquella sala a excepción de Emily. Dio un paso, volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Intentó violarte?…

Emily comenzaba a sentirse descompuesta. Apenas había dormido, estaba cansada y con las emociones a flor de piel, y ahora tenía que lidiar con aquel interrogatorio sin sentido.

\- Derek… Ya te he dicho que no se trató de eso...- Le recordó una vez más haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

Pero él no parecía conformarse con aquella forma de evadir la respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces de que se trató?- La cuestionó, y cuando ella se quedó en silencio, volvió a tomarla de la mejilla- ¿Emily?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos durante unos instantes. Aquella pregunta era demasiado personal como para contestarla en público.

\- Quería ver lo que me hizo Doyle… Sólo eso… No entendía por qué no quería mostrarle las cicatrices...- Confesó en apenas un susurro.

\- Oh… Señor...- Oyó a Penélope junto a ella.

Hasta que no vio el cambio de expresión en Morgan no fue consciente de lo que acababa de revelar.

\- ¿Lo que te hizo Doyle?…- Le preguntó con perplejidad- ¿Cómo es que..?-Y antes de terminar la frase, ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba. Su mano se quedó congelada en su mejilla, y buscó en sus ojos la confirmación que necesitaba.- Creía que… Vosotros...

\- Has asumido demasiadas cosas sobre William y yo…- Le reprochó ella con voz apenas audible. Maldijo en silencio, al notar el calor en sus mejillas. Al contrario que Morgan, ella era plenamente consciente de que todo el equipo los observaba y se sentía incómoda teniendo que hablar de aquello delante de ellos.

Antes de que Morgan pudiera darle réplica alguna, ella hizo un gesto de negación y señaló con la mirada hacia los demás, recordándole que no estaban solos. Inmediatamente escuchó el carraspeo de Rossi, que con un gesto de su mano, instó al resto a salir de la sala de reuniones.

Ya sin testigos inoportunos, Derek la guió para que tomara asiento. Se sentó frente a ella.

\- Estoy bien, Derek...- Le aseguró ella, más tranquila.

Pero él no parecía en absoluto convencido. La cogió de las manos y la examinó con detenimiento. Se le veía visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¿Crees realmente que se ha ido?.

\- No lo sé… - Dudó ella- Supongo que sí, se llevó sus cosas y no hay ninguna razón para que se quedara más tiempo.

Él asintió.

\- Le pediré a García que lo compruebe...- Le informó- Tal vez deberías quedarte esta noche en mi casa.

Ella suspiró entornando los ojos.

\- No es necesario… Y al fin y al cabo yo también tengo que volver a Londres.

Morgan abrió los ojos con evidente disgusto. Por un momento había olvidado que la propia estancia de Emily, era temporal.

\- Vivís en el mismo edificio de apartamentos...- Le recordó alarmado- Emily, no puedes volver allí.

\- No volverá a tocarme… Y me mudaré si es necesario…

Emily esperó su réplica. Derek permanecía en silencio, como si tratara de reunir valor.

\- Podrías quedarte aquí… Conmigo….

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo exactamente?. El momento, a su entender, era el más inoportuno.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… Con todo lo que ha ocurrido… Necesito tiempo para meditar las cosas...- Se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor que sabía le estaba causando.

Derek la soltó de las manos, y se levantó de la silla. Se paseó de un lado a otro con la frustración reflejada en el rostro. Emily se incorporó sin saber qué decir. Le había dado la espalda, y no se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo.

\- Morgan…

Él se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vamos a jugar a esto, Emily?.- Le reprochó con dureza- ¿Cuántos errores más vas a cometer antes de que aceptes lo inevitable?.

Emily jadeó con incredulidad. ¿En serio la estaba culpando de la situación?. No sabía qué parte de aquella recriminación le molestaba más.

\- ¡¿Lo inevitable?!- Exclamó ofuscada- ¡¿Y qué es exactamente lo inevitable?!.

\- ¡Tu y yo, juntos… Eso es lo inevitable…!- Gritó Morgan- ¡Por mucho que sigas negando lo que sientes…!

Se quedó estupefacta. ¿Realmente?. ¿Es que aquello no iba a terminar nunca?: Dio un paso atrás con expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que siento!. - Le replicó ofendida- ¡Te crees que estás en posesión de la verdad! ¡Y te equivocas!.

\- ¡¿Yo me equivoco?! ¡No soy yo quien se buscó a alguien para no enfrentar sus propios miedos!.

A medida que discutían, el tono de sus voces iban en aumento. Fuera, sus amigos se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Habían pensado que dejarlos a solas era la solución y sin embargo allí estaban, peor que nunca.

\- ¿Entramos?- Preguntó García esperando la aprobación del resto.

\- No entraría ahí ni aunque me encañonaras con una pistola- Se burló Rossi. De todos ellos, era el único que parecía pensar que las cosas tenían que empeorar sólo para mejorar.

\- Strauss podría oírlos- Les advirtió Reid.

\- Emily sólo está aquí de paso. Volverá a Londres...- Le recordó Hotch.

\- ¿Tu crees?- Le cuestionó Rossi.- Yo no estaría tan seguro...

J.J. miró a su alrededor. Era sábado, y el personal administrativo no había ido a trabajar. Prácticamente sólo estaban ellos allí. Esperaba que Strauss no pudiera oírlos desde su despacho.

Y dentro la discusión continuaba,

\- ¡¿Crees que comencé a salir con William por despecho?!.- Le reclamó enfurecida.

\- ¡No! ¡Creo que comenzaste a salir con él porque te servía de excusa para huir de mí!- Le replicó él apuntándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Eres un presuntuoso, Morgan!.- Le espetó Emily- ¡¿Ni siquiera has pensado en que a lo mejor quería lo que William me ofrecía?!…

Él contuvo una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Lo que te ofrecía?! ¡¿Te refieres a lo que te hizo anoche?!….

Emily lo fulminó con la mirada. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, y ambos lo sabían.

Se dio media vuelta y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala. Casi choca con García, que junto al resto, esperaban justo fuera de la oficina. En ese momento todos pudieron ver sus mejillas enrojecidas por la furia, y sus ojos iracundos.

Morgan fue tras ella, arrepentido de sus palabras, pasó de largo entre los miembros del equipo, y la alcanzó un par de metros más adelante.

\- Emily… Perdóname…- Se disculpó tomándola por el hombro.

Ahora fue ella la que se volvió hacia él, y se zafó de su mano bruscamente.

\- ¡No sé qué demonios vi en ti! ¡No eres más que un crío maleducado, inmaduro y egocéntrico!.- Le escupió y de nuevo se apartó de él, para dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

Derek no se movió de su sitio, y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Si claro, porque tú eres muy madura! ¡Poniendo un océano de por medio!. ¡Brillante manera de resolver lo nuestro!.

Emily, que ni siquiera se había llegado a sentar, se acercó de nuevo a él, absolutamente furiosa.

\- ¡No hay un puto "nuestro" Morgan!- Le recriminó señalándolo con el dedo- ¡Nunca lo hubo!…- Luego dio un paso atrás- ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?! ¡¿Recuperar el qué?! ¡No hay nada que recuperar!

Morgan volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Detrás de la pareja, el resto del equipo observaba la escena, entre atónitos y entretenidos, sin ninguna intención por su parte de entrometerse.

\- ¡¿No fue nada lo de Chicago?! ¡¿De veras no fue nada para ti?!.

Cualquiera, a excepción de Emily, podía ver el dolor bajo sus palabras.

\- ¡Fue solo una noche!- Le recordó ella exasperada- ¡Por el amor de Dios!.

Morgan convirtió sus labios en una fina línea.

\- ¡Fue más de lo que tuviste con William si no me equivoco!… - Sonrió con satisfacción cuando notó que había dado en el clavo- Sí… ¡El perfecto William! ¡¿Qué te prometió?! ¡¿Qué creías que iba a darte que yo no pudiera?!…¡¿Una familia?! ¡¿Hijos?!… ¡¿Es eso lo que te prometió?! ¡¿Es ese el motivo por el saliste huyendo de mi?!

La respiración de Emily se aceleró bajo su pecho. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Y qué si quería eso?!- Le recriminó haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Morgan no desistía de aquel error?. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en llevarla hasta el límite?- ¡¿No tengo derecho a desear algo diferente?! ¡¿Te resulta tan increíble pensar que pudiera querer algo de estabilidad en mi vida?! ¡¿Solo una vida normal?!. ¡¿Realmente te sorprende?!.

Derek notó su expresión angustiada, su lucha por mantener a raya sus emociones, sus ojos vidriosos. Aquello fue suficiente para que él recuperara la serenidad.

Se acercó hasta ella, y le tomo la mano. Podía sentir que aún estaba tensa.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que creyeras que yo no podría darte eso… Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad- Le reprochó suavemente.

Emily frunció el ceño, con el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?. Al contrario de lo que había previsto Derek, su ofrecimiento le causó aún más terror del que ya sentía. Escuchó cuchicheos al fondo, y tomo conciencia nuevamente de dónde estaban. Cuando miró hacia el equipo, quiso que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera convertido en el centro de atención otra vez?.

J.J. y García hablaban entre sí, y por sus expresiones, parecía que esperaban que ella aceptara la proposición de Morgan. Reid estaba definitivamente desconcertado y respecto a Hotch, era incapaz de deducir qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Por último, Rossi, tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de darles su bendición.

\- Tengo que volver a Londres...- Se limitó a decirle, como si aquello lo solucionara todo.

Pero Derek hizo un gesto de negación, y cuando ella trató de apartarse de él, tiró suavemente de su mano, y colocó la otra detrás de su cintura.

\- Derek… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Balbuceó ella, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba al contacto con su cuerpo.

\- No vas a ningún lado. Aquí terminaste de huir.- Sentenció él con determinación.

Emily contuvo la respiración, incapaz de reaccionar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!, vuelvo a esta historia que había dejado aparcada. Intento no dejar ninguna sin terminar, así que os dejo otro capítulo._

**_Capítulo 5_**

_**Meses antes. Londres.**_

_Emily no podía negar que estaba nerviosa. Se frotaba las manos con fuerza, mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto a que García y Derek aparecieran por la puerta. No había vuelto a ver a Morgan desde lo de Chicago. Apenas había amanecido después de haber pasado la noche juntos, y ella ya había tomado conciencia del error que habían cometido. Londres y Virginia estaban a demasiada distancia como para que aquello pudiera funcionar.. La noche que había pasado con Derek había sido maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo, al despertar, la había invadido el terror más absoluto. ¿Qué había hecho?._

_Durante mucho tiempo después de lo de Doyle se había convencido así misma, de que jamás volvería a sentirse segura en brazos de ningún hombre, y sin embargo, Derek había acabado con cada una de sus inseguridades. La había hecho sentir viva otra vez, protegida y amada, y esto último la asustaba enormemente. ¿Estaba preparada para algo así? Pensaba que no. Morgan parecía esperar más de lo que ella creía que podía darle. ¿Y si le arruinaba la vida? ¿Y si lo decepcionaba de tal modo que perderían para siempre su amistad?._

_Sin embargo, él no le recriminó nada cuando ella le dijo que debían dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Por su expresión, pudo adivinar que en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. ¿Tal vez él creía que sólo necesitaba tiempo?. Aquello la hizo sentir aún peor. Derek era su amigo, el tiempo lo necesitaba para recuperar lo que habían perdido, no para continuar algo que nunca debió haber sucedido._

_Por un momento temió que la recibiera con frialdad, pero cuando finalmente se encontró con él, la envolvió en un abrazo cálido. Luego, una mirada cómplice mientras García tomaba el relevo de Morgan y casi la asfixiaba de la emoción._

_Pero no fue hasta varios días después cuando tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para hablar a solas._

_Aquella tarde, se habían permitido el lujo de, por fin, darse un descanso. García había aprovechado para visitar la ciudad, y aunque había tratado de arrastrar a sus amigos con ella, al final había aceptado de buena gana que uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Emily, Micke, le hiciera un tour completo por la ciudad. _

_\- No sé cómo tiene tanta resistencia- Rió Emily, desde el balcón de su apartamento. Micke había ido a recogerla y Penélope no había escatimado en mostrarle cuán de entusiasta podía llegar a ser. Su entusiasmo parecía continuar mientras Emily y Derek los observaban desde las alturas.- Compadezco a Micke._

_Morgan, apoyado en el balcón, junto a ella, asintió con una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo?- Le propuso mirándola de reojo._

_Ella continuó con sus ojos fijos en la rubia y en su acompañante, hasta que por fin desaparecieron detrás de un edificio._

_\- Pensé que estabas demasiado cansado para salir...- Le recordó ella frunciendo el ceño._

_En lugar de contestar, se mantuvo en un silencio demasiado delatador como para que le pasara desapercibido a una perfiladora._

_\- Oh...- Balbuceó ella, tomando conciencia de lo que ocurría exactamente. Se volvió hacia él, aún con uno de sus brazos apoyado en la barandilla- Así que no estabas realmente cansado…_

_\- No...- Le confirmó Morgan, con sus ojos fijos en ella._

_Emily asintió en un gesto silencioso, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, definitivamente nerviosa._

_\- Aún sigues aterrorizada...- Le hizo notar con voz serena. No estaba allí para comenzar una discusión- Me di cuenta al día siguiente… _

_\- Derek.._

_Susurró su nombre, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más._

_\- No va a desaparecer por mucho que te empeñes en ignorarlo.- Se había puesto frente a ella, adoptando su misma postura junto a la barandilla, sin embargo, se abstuvo de tocarla- Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para asimilarlo, pero en lugar de eso actúas como si nunca hubiera pasado._

_\- Sé lo que pasó...- Le rebatió ella en voz baja- No voy a olvidarlo… Sabes que no se trata de eso…Fue una noche increíble, pero eso no implica que no fuera…_

_\- Un error...- Continuó él completando la frase por ella- Siempre dices lo mismo._

_ Emily notó su tono ligeramente frustrado, y no puedo evitar sentirse un poco culpable._

_\- Ante todo somos amigos...- Le recordó ella- No voy a arriesgar eso por nada. Y no podemos involucrar al equipo en una relación que no tiene ninguna garantía. Tienes que reconocer que ni tu ni yo somos precisamente dos ejemplos de relaciones estables. _

_Derek jadeó con un gesto de incredulidad._

_\- Hablas como si fueras a comprarte un coche…Emily… El amor no tiene garantías._

_Emily soportó sus ojos profundos. Demasiado profundos. Volvió a fijar la vista en algún punto de la avenida._

_\- ¿El amor?. ¿Quien ha hablado de amor?.- Lo cuestionó con ironía._

_Aquello comenzaba a resultar realmente molesto para Morgan. Dio un paso hacia ella, y colocando su mano sobre su cadera, la obligó a enfrentarlo._

_Ella contuvo la respiración al comprobar su expresión herida._

_\- Em…_

_Y supo exactamente lo que venía a continuación. Se sintió completamente aterrorizada._

_\- No lo digas, por favor...- Le rogó con la voz rota por la emoción. Pero él no parecía dispuesto a echarse hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, Emily cerró la distancia entre ambos, y sin pensar siquiera en ello, lo besó en los labios como la única forma de silenciarlo._

_Notó que Derek se quedaba paralizado durante un momento, para inmediatamente después, dejarse llevar por sus labios, profundizando en su boca, enredando sus lenguas, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento._

_Y aún así, se negaban a separarse._

_Las manos de Morgan, aún posadas a la altura de sus caderas, se deslizaron por su cuerpo, acariciándolo. Emily siguió su ejemplo, jugueteando con los bordes de su camisa, mientras se decía, que era un error repetir Chicago. Se había prometido a sí misma, que aquello no volvería ocurrir._

_Tal vez habría ocurrido. _

_Pero el timbre de la puerta, sonó._

_Se separaron, extenuados, y tuvieron que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aire. Morgan se dio cuenta inmediatamente del cambio de su expresión, y maldijo aquel timbre que la había devuelto a sus reticencias._

_Ella bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos. Sólo había necesitado eso para volver a instalarse en el arrepentimiento._

_\- No abras...- Le pidió él. Casi le imploró. Le tomó la mano en un intento de que no se alejara._

_Pero ella se apartó de él, con la disculpa dibujada en el rostro. Morgan la siguió hasta la sala, y se quedó a sólo un par de metros de la puerta de entrada._

_Un último cruce de miradas, y Emily abrió._

_Un hombre al que Derek jamás había visto en los días que llevaba allí, asomó al otro lado del umbral. _

_\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- ¿Interrumpo?._

_Emily le mostró su mejor sonrisa. "Su mejor sonrisa fingida", pensó Derek. _

_\- No… Claro… - Con un gesto invitó a Morgan a unirse a ellos. Éste dio unos pasos de mala gana, hacia aquel inoportuno invitado- Morgan, este es mi vecino William, se mudó hace un par de semanas- Le informó, y luego se dirigió a William- Morgan es uno de los miembros de mi antiguo equipo. Ha venido junto con otra compañera para colaborar en la seguridad de los Juegos Olímpicos. Se están quedando en mi casa._

_William sonrió ampliamente. Emily contempló cómo ambos hombres se estrechaban las manos. No supo por qué, pero de repente, aquello le resultaba demasiado extraño._

_Luego William volvió a centrar su atención en Emily._

_\- Sólo vine a preguntarte si aún quieres acompañarme a lo de la exposición la próxima semana. Ya te comenté que las entradas eran limitadas, y tengo que confirmarle a mi amigo si quieres que te reserve una._

_Y en ese momento la situación se volvió francamente incómoda. Emily notó los ojos de Derek directamente sobre ella._

_\- Oh...- Balbuceó- Sí… Por supuesto. La próxima semana, ¿no?. Me encantará ir… Tu amigo es un auténtico artista- Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_Luego un silencio, en el que ninguno de los tres sabía hacia dónde mirar. _

_\- Bueno… Pues nos vemos entonces...- Se despidió finalmente William, y luego se dirigió hacia Derek- Ha sido un placer…_

_Cuando William desapareció, Emily cerró la puerta, y casi se desplomó de espaldas a ella, con un suspiro. Luego fijó sus ojos en Derek, que la observaba en silencio._

_\- No es lo que estás pensando… Es sólo mi vecino, acaba de mudarse, no conoce a nadie e intento ser amable….- Se justificó antes de que él pudiera reprocharle nada._

_\- Tal vez para ti. Pero desde luego no para él- Puntualizó Morgan. Aún no sabía qué pensar sobre aquel asunto- Le gustas._

_Ella hizo un gesto de negación, entornando los ojos. Se encaminó a la cocina, fue a la nevera, y cogió un par de cervezas, mientras Morgan la estudiaba con atención. Le ofreció una y se quedaron frente a frente, cada uno a un lado de la barra._

_Morgan abrió su botellín, y tomó un sorbo directamente de él. Emily se sirvió su cerveza en un vaso, y se quedó apoyada en la barra._

_\- Supongo que esto significa que no vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos...- Dijo él con ironía._

_Emily le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y tomó un trago de su vaso._

_\- No habría ido a ningún lado.- Le replicó, a sabiendas de que era mentira. La única razón por la que no habían acabado de nuevo en la cama, era porque los habían interrumpido._

_\- ¿Tú crees?- La cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño- En cualquier caso tienes una curiosa forma de silenciar a la gente...- Añadió en tono burlón._

_Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para contenerse y no sacar a relucir el motivo que la había llevado a actuar así._

_\- Está bien...- Cedió Morgan, al ver que Emily estaba tan mortificada que no se atrevía a replicarle- Dejaremos Chicago para otro momento._

_Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue cómo ella suspiraba de alivio, y no pudo menos que sonreír para sus adentros. "Será cuestión de tiempo, al fin y al cabo", se dijo a sí mismo. Lo que había ocurrido en la terraza, así se lo demostraba. Y quería confiar en eso. Necesitaba confiar en eso._

_\- Borra esa expresión de autosuficiencia de tu cara, Morgan...- Le reprendió ella, avergonzada, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba. Y luego se quedó en silencio unos segundos- No puedo entender por qué eres tan insistente… Soy un desastre en lo que se refiere a relaciones sentimentales… No es un secreto para nadie- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros._

_Morgan inclinó levemente la cabeza, y luego extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Emily se estremeció al contacto de su piel._

_\- Tal vez porque no sólo eres "un" desastre… Sino porque eres "mi" desastre- Puntualizó con un guiño, y luego apartó la mano para volver al botellín. Tomó otro sorbo y lo dejó sobre la barra, mientras la estudiaba con atención._

_Por mucho que su boca dijera lo contrario, cada reacción de su cuerpo le indicaba que ella sentía lo mismo que él._

_\- Derek...- Susurró Emily con aquel pequeño tono de advertencia, tan típico de ella._

_Morgan alzó las manos en señal de rendición._

_\- Sólo seremos amigos...- Aceptó él, y luego hizo una pausa- Por el momento…_

_Él esperaba que hubiera habido otra ocasión para poder hablar con ella a solas antes de volver a Estados Unidos, pero nunca se presentó, y días después se despidieron con un abrazo tan cálido como el que le había dado al recibirla._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Presente.**

Emily miró más allá de Morgan, sólo para comprobar que todo el equipo los observaba expectantes. Luego se volvió hacia Derek, con expresión de súplica. Pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, con tal de ella lo aceptara. Que no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que sentía por ella.

Morgan la notó temblar como una hoja. Y algo se rompió dentro de él. Manteniendo sus manos en el mismo lugar, apartó su rostro del de ella, leyéndola como a un libro abierto.

\- Estaba equivocado...- Susurró para sus adentros.

Ella se quedó en silencio, desconcertada por su gesto, cuando sólo unos segundos antes prácticamente la había retenido junto a él.

\- Derek...- Balbuceó sin comprender por qué de pronto la miraba de aquel modo tan extraño.

\- No tienes miedo de que salga mal...- Dijo él. Repentinamente todo resultó diáfano y cristalino. Estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, traspasándola como si pudiera ver en su interior- Lo que te aterra es que funcione…

Emily abrió los ojos, conmocionada por sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó desconcertado. Soltó su mano y la deslizó hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad. Con un gesto íntimo, le apartó un mechón de su cabello y luego se detuvo a contemplar cada detalle de él.- Emily…

Ésta por fin consiguió que de su garganta saliera algo más que un jadeo.

\- Te lo ruego… No puedo hacer esto aquí...- Le suplicó, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan afectada.

Morgan hizo entonces lo único que podía hacer. La soltó, y dio un paso atrás.

\- No te retendré contra tu voluntad- Le dijo en voz baja- Pero tienes que darme una respuesta… La aceptaré sea la que sea…Y no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ven esta noche a mi apartamento...- Le propuso- Hablaremos a solas.

La contempló mientras se alejaba hasta entrar en el ascensor. Derek se volvió hacia el resto del equipo, que había presenciado toda la escena como testigos inoportunos. Esperó a que alguien dijera algo, quizás una recriminación, quizás una palabra de ánimo, quizás un consejo.

Por un momento nadie lo hizo. Sólo Rossi se acercó a él, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Hotch...- Lo llamó con expresión abatida.

\- Tómate el día libre- Le interrumpió éste antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

\- Gracias….- Y luego se volvió hacia García. De alguna manera inconsciente buscó su aprobación.

Ésta suspiró y cerrando la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó tiernamente. Luego lo estudió con detenimiento. Derek Morgan era su mejor amigo. Posiblemente lo conociera mejor que nadie, y pese a sus reticencias iniciales supo ver que algo había cambiado.

\- Jamás pensé que te vería enamorado así de alguien- Le dijo con una sonrisa amable- Siento haber dudado de ti.

Luego fue J.J. quien se acercó a él, y sustituyó a García en su abrazo.

\- Te dirá que sí… Ya lo verás…- Le susurró al oído.

Y sólo quedaba Reid, que parecía abrumado por toda la situación. Morgan se encaminó hacia la puerta, resignado a que éste no le dijera nada, pero en el último momento oyó su voz.

\- Le gustan los lirios…

Se volvió hacia él, con un gesto de agradecimiento.

Y luego continuó su camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Emily esperó con impaciencia a que el timbre de la puerta sonara. No podía negar que aún estaba asustada, que aún tenía miedo de que aceptándolo cometieran el peor error de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Derek se merecía que fuera honesta con él. Tenía razón cuando le había dicho que William sólo había sido una excusa para huir de él. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera otra vez.

Absorta en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó cuando finalmente escuchó el timbre. Sin siquiera comprobar por la mirilla quien estaba al otro lado, abrió la puerta. Gimió cuando comprobó que era William y no Morgan quien estaba al otro lado. De forma instintiva, retrocedió un paso, temiendo que la atacara de nuevo, pero éste permaneció en el mismo lugar sin hacer ningún intento por entrar. Pese a todo, parecía arrepentido, a pesar de que ella se sentía incapaz de perdonarlo.

\- Lo siento… No quería asustarte.- Se disculpó al ver su reacción- Estoy sobrio… Sólo quiero hablar.-Miró hacia el interior del apartamento- ¿Puedo entrar?.

Ella abrió la boca, atónita. No podía creer que aún siguiera en Estados Unidos. Había asumido que había regresado a Londres.

\- Creo que no…- Le espetó con frialdad- Y realmente tampoco tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Él asintió en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Supongo que lo tengo merecido...- Una punzada de culpa lo invadió cuando se percató del cardenal en su rostro- Sólo quería pedirte disculpas. En un par de horas regreso a Londres. Pese a todo lo que ocurrido… Mi comportamiento no tiene excusa.

Emily escuchó sus explicaciones, tratando de controlar cualquier muestra de miedo. En honor a la verdad, estaba más enfadada que asustada.

\- No, no la tiene...- Continuó ella en aquel tono helado.

William pudo notar la tensión en su cuerpo. Emily estaba de pie, sosteniendo el borde de la puerta con la mano, interponiéndose entre él y su apartamento. Algo que era inútil a su entender porque no había venido a empeorar la situación.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo llegar hasta ella.

\- ¿Algo más?- Le preguntó de forma cortante.- Estoy esperando a alguien.

Supo en ese instante que había hablado más de lo debido. La expresión de William cambió. Si antes se le veía arrepentido, ahora se le veía dolido.

\- ¿A Morgan?- La cuestionó. Aunque sólo tenía que ver su expresión para saber que era así.

\- No te importa.- Respondió ella.

William le dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

\- Yo puedo haberme equivocado… Pero tú no has tardado nada en sustituirme…

Aquella pose ofendida casi la hizo reír.

\- ¿En serio William? Perdiste tu derecho a reclamarme nada cuando me pusiste la mano encima.- Le recordó conteniendo su propio enfado.

Y de nuevo, estaba allí su gesto arrepentido. Si realmente había venido a disculparse, lo estaba haciendo de pena.

\- Si… Supongo que sí...- Admitió finalmente con tristeza, y adelantó su mano en dirección hacia su mejilla- ¿Te duele?.

El hecho de que tratara de tocarla, la hizo reaccionar instintivamente. De un manotazo, le apartó la mano, y lo empujó hacia fuera, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. William cayó al suelo, de espaldas, y desde allí le dirigió una mirada sorprendido.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Le recriminó- ¡No he venido a hacerte daño!.

Pero Emily se mantuvo firme, frente a él.

\- ¡Te dije que no volvieras a tocarme!- Exclamó dejando rienda suelta a su resentimiento- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi!- Añadió cada vez más alterada.

Dio un paso atrás, cuando William se incorporó.

\- ¡Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras pero todo esto es por tu culpa!- Le espetó apuntándola con el dedo. Se acercó a ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, encarándose con ella. Por supuesto no tenía intención de volver a agredirla, pero tampoco era justo que él tuviera que asumir toda la responsabilidad. Ella era la que había provocado todo, mintiéndole.

Emily jadeó, asustada ante su reacción. Y ni siquiera tenía la excusa de estar ebrio. Este era él, y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

\- William, por favor...- Le rogó suavizando el tono de su voz. Trataba de distraerle para poder escapar de él. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba entrenada para eso. Sabía que podía reducirlo si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y lo haría si decidía pasar de las palabras a la agresión.- Vete de aquí… No lo empeores…

Ni William ni Emily lo vieron venir. Segundos después, William estaba empotrado contra la pared, arrinconado por Morgan, que lo agarraba por la solapa de su camisa. Emily tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para evitar que lo golpeara. Durante una milésima de segundo se percató del ramo de lirios que Morgan había dejado caer al suelo.

\- ¡Derek! ¡No!- Gritó interponiéndose entre ambos- ¡Deja que se vaya, por favor!- Le suplicó. Derek era muchísimo más fuerte que William, no quiso ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle si decidía tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Derek se volvió hacia ella. Emily notó cómo la observaba con detalle para comprobar si tenía algún cardenal nuevo. Finalmente, con un gruñido lo soltó bruscamente, y se apartó hacia atrás, manteniendo a Emily a su lado, en un instinto protector.

\- Vete de aquí… Y no vuelvas… - Lo amenazó abiertamente- Porque te juro que la próxima vez que te vea acercarte a ella, acabarás en el hospital…

William se arrastró a lo largo de la pared, con el pánico reflejado en su rostro. Aun así, le quedaba espacio para el resentimiento.

\- Toda tuya… En realidad nunca valió la pena...- Le escupió a riesgo de provocar otra reacción violenta de Derek.

Y habría sido así, si Emily, en el último momento no lo hubiera retenido una vez más.

Cuando por fin desapareció y se quedaron a solas, Derek se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Te ha hecho daño?- Le preguntó con preocupación. Aparentemente parecía que estaba bien, pero aún podía ver la angustia en sus ojos.

\- No...- Le aseguró ella- Aunque te resulte increíble vino a disculparse.

Morgan abrió los ojos, atónito.

\- Bueno…. No creo que le queden ganas de regresar...- Apuntó mirando durante un momento hacia el punto por donde William había desaparecido.

Ella asintió.

\- Me dijo que se volvía a Londres en unas horas- Le informó brevemente.

Aquello le recordó a Morgan que ella también tenía intención de volver. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

\- Emily…

El tono de advertencia de su voz, la hizo volver al motivo por el que Derek había ido a su apartamento. Suspiró largamente, miró hacia el suelo, y recogió los lirios que aún seguían allí. Aspiró su aroma durante unos segundos, y luego tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hasta el interior. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras ellos, y le ofreció una copa.

Él la aceptó en silencio, y tomó un sorbo.

\- Supongo que quieres una respuesta...- Dijo ella con voz pausada mientras colocaba los lirios dentro de un jarrón de agua. A pesar de que sus emociones aún estaban a flor de piel, se esforzó en mantener la calma.

\- ¿La tienes?- Preguntó. Su tono trataba de ser igual de pausado, pero no pudo esconder la expectación que había detrás de él.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, y realizó una respiración larga.

\- ¿Qué han dicho los demás cuando me he ido?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Derek tomó otro sorbo.

\- Nos han dado su bendición…

\- Oh...- Balbuceó. Parecía bastante impresionada de que Morgan hubiera conseguido ponerlos a todos de su parte- Supongo que nuestro pequeño espectáculo ayudó con eso…

Él asintió. No podía quitarle la razón.

\- Pero ahora estamos tu y yo solos… Y ya no hay donde esconderse….

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, con timidez.

\- No… No lo hay….Aunque tal vez aún pueda hacer un truco de magia y desaparecer ante tus ojos- Bromeó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Emily...- La voz de Morgan sonó cansada. Estaba harto de aquel juego.

\- Está bien… Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella con nerviosismo. Sabía lo que Derek esperaba oír, pero ella no sabía si aún estaba preparada para decir las palabras en alto.

Derek resopló con evidente frustración.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para convencerte?. ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?.

Debería haber sido algo sencillo de responder, pero la realidad era que que seguía tan confusa como el primer día. En su mente resonaron sus palabras durante su discusión.

\- ¿Lo dijiste en serio?- Pregunto finalmente. Dejó que él adivinara a qué se refería, pero parecía haberse quedado perplejo- Lo de formar una familia… ¿Lo decías en serio o sólo porque crees que es lo que yo quiero?.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Trataba de entender qué se le pasaba exactamente por la cabeza, pero llegar hasta Emily no era una tarea fácil.

\- No lo creo… Sé que es es eso lo que quieres- Le aseguró con total convencimiento.

Emily contuvo el aliento. No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado aquella deducción. Jamás habían hablado de ello.

\- Nunca he dicho que sea eso lo que quiero- Le apuntó con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro.

Morgan balanceó la cabeza, pensativo, dejó la copa sobre la barra de la cocina, y la tomó de las manos.

\- Tal vez no con palabras… Pero he visto cómo tu expresión cambia cuando ves a un niño pequeño, o cómo te detienes a contemplar a esas parejas de ancianos que han pasado toda su vida juntos. Sé cómo miras a Henry o a Jack y la forma tan dulce en que te relacionas con ellos…Emily…Lo sé desde hace tiempo… Y no me da miedo… Porque yo quiero lo mismo que tú….Mira… Esto es nuevo para los dos, pero sé que podamos lograrlo juntos… No digo que sea fácil… Solo digo que merece la pena intentarlo…. Pero si no quieres… Yo… Estoy cansado de discutir… No soportaré que salgas de nuevo huyendo…Tendrás que decidir aquí y ahora qué es lo que quieres… Porque yo lo sé desde hace tiempo… Te quiero a ti… Quiero una vida contigo…

Emily lo escuchó en silencio, conmovida con cada una de sus palabras. Él seguía allí, observándola, esperando su respuesta, pero ella aún tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Emily?- La llamó con inquietud. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que la recorría. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? Podía ver en sus ojos que deseaba lo mismo que él, pero estaba harto de jugar al juego del escondite. La amaba de verdad y no aceptaría términos medios- Necesito una respuesta…. Necesito oírtelo decir en alto.

Pero en lugar de hacerlo, parecía haberse quedado muda.

Derek aún esperó unos segundos, antes de soltar sus manos. Dio un paso atrás y aunque podía notar su angustia, se encaminó hacia la puerta, con la decepción reflejada en su rostro.

Emily lo contempló con el corazón en un puño, maldiciéndose así misma por no tener el valor suficiente para pedirle que se quedara. No fue hasta que desapareció por la puerta cuando tuvo la certeza de que también lo estaba haciendo de su vida. Derek no mentía, no le daría otra oportunidad.

Y fue eso, precisamente eso, lo que la hizo correr detrás de él. Lo alcanzó en mitad del pasillo, justo cuando Morgan iba a tomar el ascensor. Luchó contra su propia cobardía y tuvo que apartar su pensamientos y dejar actuar a su corazón.

\- ¡Tienes razón!- Exclamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Morgan apartó el dedo del botón del ascensor y se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

\- Tienes razón...- Repitió Emily acercándose a él. Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que él se mantenía allí de pie, inmóvil- Todo lo que dijiste es cierto...Quiero todo eso… Todas y cada una de las cosas que dijiste...- Añadió cuando estuvo frente a Morgan.

Morgan notó que temblaba de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente. Antes era por miedo a darle una oportunidad, y ahora era por miedo de perderla.

Emily esperó que aquello fuera suficiente, pero entonces ¿Por qué permanecía en silencio? Su corazón casi se detuvo bajo su pecho, ¿Era así como él se había sentido cada vez que ella lo rechazaba? . ¿Le había estado haciendo aquello durante todos aquellos meses?.

\- Te quiero...Te he querido siempre...- Continuó ella tratando de convencerle de que esta vez no se echaría atrás, de que esta vez aceptaría todo lo que él le ofrecía. Y sin embargo, seguía allí sin decir una palabra- Derek, por favor… Sé que te he hecho daño… Pero… Yo… - Jadeó con suavidad- Dios mío...No puedo perderte...

Bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir para recuperarle.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Morgan la había rodeado por la cintura y la estaba besando en los labios.

\- Yo también te quiero...- Le susurró, mirándola a los ojos. Le acarició el cabello, enredando sus dedos en él, luego le sonrió- No me perderás Emily… Haré que valga la pena… Te lo prometo… Si tu quieres, construiremos algo increíble entre los dos.

Ella notó las lágrimas en sus ojos, y asintió con la cabeza. Derek siempre había tenido razón.

No tenía sentido alguno luchar contra algo que era sencillamente inevitable.

FIN


End file.
